Slayer Lord
"Our lords are not afraid of you!" '' ''Slayer Lord '''is one of the penultimate Hardmode Post-Moon Lord bosses in Terraria. They are stronger than Moon Lord. They are summoned at night by using Skull of Slayer. Slayer Lord is made up of 4 skeletrons, 2 big eyes and 2 destroyer worms. Slayer Lord looks like the 3 mechanical bosses like Skeletron Prime, The Twins and The Destroyer but with 4 skeletron primes, 2 twin eyes and 2 destroyers. The player is inflicted with Slayer's Curse. This debuff lasts for an infinite time until Slayer Lord or the player is killed. This debuff prevents the player from teleporting back home, Such as Ice/Magic Mirror, Cell Phone or Recall Potion. If the player dies, Slayer Lord and his minions will escape. When Slayer Lord falls down to 100,000 health, The message will say "Our lords are not afraid of you!" Slayer Lord will spawn minions named Slayer Gnat. These minions follow the player deal 350 damage. The skeletrons will shoot lasers, flames and any other projectile. The red flames inflict Red Inferno. The player is engulfed in red flames for 20-25 seconds, dealing 10 damage. The flames cannot be extinguished by water or honey. It is recommended to have Post-Moon Lord stuff such as the Lunar Flare, Last Prism or Meowmere. Defeating Slayer Lord will also give the player the key to access to the Slayer Temple. Slayer Lord can summon vanilla bosses like Skeletron Prime, The Destroyer and The Twins. Slayer Lord is much worse in Expert Mode! Once defeated, The message will show at the bottom-left screen saying "Your world has been elementalized with Slayer" With that message, big chunks of Slayer Ore will start to appear in your world. '''For the skeletrons: The first lord is a spiky skeletron prime with 1 green eye and 1 red eye with 5 limbs. The second slayer lord is another skeletron prime with 2 dark red eyes and three limbs. The third slayer lord is another skeletron prime with 2 yellow eyes and two limbs. The fourth slayer lord is once again another skeletron prime with 2 purple eyes and 2 limbs. The first and spiky lord is named Slayer Lord, the lord itself is the strongest slayer lord of all 3 slayers. The second lord is named Slayer Lord II, the lord with 2 dark red eyes. The third lord is named Skeletron of the Sun, the lord with 2 yellow eyes. The fourth lord is named Menager, the slayer lord with 2 purple eyes and is the weakest lord of all slayers. They have their specific attacks and Als. Slayer Lord follows the player using Skeletron Prime Al and Slayer Lord Al. When it becomes day, The lords will deal 9999 damage, copying Skeletron and the Dungeon Guardian. The skeletrons will shoot red flames, lasers and slayer projectiles. Note that the projectiles deal 350 damage to the player. (Even worse in Expert Mode!) They the strongest lords. For the eyes: Another Slayer Lord set is like The Twins. Slayer Lord is made up of two eyes. One with a dark red iris and another one with an orange iris. The first lord is an eye with a dark red iris and he shoots lasers and spews red flames. His name is Slayernazer. The second lord is an eye with an orange iris and he shoots molten lasers. His name is Nagnatazer. They have The Twins attacks and their own specific attacks. They have the same size and Al as The Twins. When Slayernazer falls down to 59,999 health, Slayernazer will enrage and spew red flames, inflicting Red Inferno. When Nagnatazer falls down to 69,999 health, Nagnatazer will enrage and shoot more molten lasers. For the worms: The final slayer lord set is like The Destroyer. Slayer Lord is made up of two worms. One with purple-lit segments and another one with blue-lit segments. The first lord is a destroyer worm with purple-lit segments and her name is Nagma. The second and final lord is another destroyer worm with blue-lit segments and his name is The Slayer. They all have the same Al, length, size and damage as The Destroyer. They're segments will not split. They all follow The Destroyer's guidelines. The heads deal 600 damage each! (Even worse in Expert Mode!) Slayer Lord Stats * 150,000 ) (300,000 in Expert Mode!) * 140 defense (170 defense in Expert Mode!) * Super Fast Speed * Same size as Skeleton Prime * 400 melee damage (head) (600 damage in Expert Mode!) * 1000 saw damage (2000 damage in Expert Mode!) * 200 vice damage (400 damage in Expert Mode!) * 250 fist damage (500 damage in Expert Mode!) * 400 blade damage (700 damage in Expert Mode!) * 700 cannon damage (900 damage in Expert Mode!) * 100% knockback resistance * Slayer Lord and Skeletron Prime Al * Immune to all debuffs * Inflicts Smoke screen (debuff) * Summons Skeletron Prime, The Destroyer and The Twins Slayer Lord II Stats * 100,000 ) (200,000 in Expert Mode!) * 120 defense (150 defense in Expert Mode!) * Super Fast Speed * Same size as Skeletron Prime * 300 melee damage (head) (500 melee damage in Expert Mode!) * 300 vice damage (500 vice damage in Expert Mode!) * 400 blade damage (700 blade damage in Expert Mode!) * 700 cannon damage (900 cannon damage in Expert Mode!) * 100% knockback resistance * Slayer Lord and Skeletron Prime Al * Immune to all debuffs * Inflicts Smoke screen (debuff) * Summons Skeletron Prime, The Destroyer and The Twins Skeletron of the Sun Stats * 100,000 ) (200,000 in Expert Mode!) * 110 defense (130 defense in Expert Mode!) * Super Fast Speed * Same size as Skeletron Prime * 200 melee damage (head) (400 damage in Expert Mode!) * 600 solar hand damage (800 damage in Expert Mode!) * 300 lunar hand damage (500 damage in Expert Mode!) * 100% knockback resistance * Slayer Lord and Skeletron Prime Al * Immune to all debuffs * Inflicts Smoke screen (debuff) Menager Stats * 80,000 ) (90,000 in Expert Mode!) * 90 defense 110 defense in Expert Mode!) * Fast Speed * Same size as Skeletron Prime * 200 melee damage (head) (400 damage in Expert Mode!) * 300 hands damage (500 damage in Expert Mode!) * 100% knockback resistance * Slayer Lord and Skeletron Prime Al * Immune to all debuffs Slayernazer Stats *90,000 ) (100,000 in Expert Mode!) *95 defense (125 defense in Expert Mode!) *Super Fast Speed *Same size as The Twins *100 melee damage (the eye itself) (200 damage in Expert Mode!) *150 laser damage (300 damage in Expert Mode!) *200 flames damage (300 damage in Expert Mode!) *100% knockback resistance *Slayer Lord and The Twins Al *Immune to all debuffs *Inflicts Red Inferno and Smoke screen (debuff). *Summons Skeletron Prime, The Destroyer and The Twins Nagnatazer Stats *70,000 ) (90,000 in Expert Mode!) *90 defense (110 defense in Expert Mode!) *Fast Speed *Same size as The Twins *99 melee damage (the eye itself) (199 damage in Expert Mode!) *200 molten laser damage (350 molten laser damage in Expert Mode!) *90% knockback resistance *Slayer Lord and The Twins Al *Immune to all debuffs *Inflicts On Fire! Nagma Stats *100,000 ) (150,000 in Expert Mode!) *100 defense (120 defense in Expert Mode!) *Insane Fast Speed *Same length as The Destroyer *600 damage (mouth) (800 damage in Expert Mode!) *400 damage (segments) (600 damage in Expert Mode!) *200 damage (tail) (400 damage in Expert Mode!) *100% knockback resistance *The Destroyer Al *Immune to all Debuffs The Slayer Stats *90,000 ) (100,000 in Expert Mode!) *100 defense (130 defense in Expert Mode!) *Super Fast Speed *Same length as The Destroyer *600 damage (mouth) (800 damage in Expert Mode!) *300 damage (segments) (400 damage in Expert Mode!) *100 damage (tail) (150 damage in Expert Mode!) *100% knockback resistance *The Destroyer Al *Immune to all debuffs *Inflicts Bleeding and Smoke screen (debuff). Drops *Slayer's Death Blade at 50% chance *Slayer's Hamdrax at 50% chance *Slayer's Doom Shield at 50% chance *Slayer's Armour (3 pieces dropped together) at 100% chance *Slayer's Wings at 100% chance *The Eye of Slayer Lord at 15% chance *20-50 Slayer Bar at 100% chance *50-65 Soul of Slayer at 100% chance *Slayer's Essence at 34.01% chance *20-53 Slayer Flame at 100% chance *Tome of Slayer Flames at 27% chance *Slaughter Sword at 98% chance *Slayer Temple Key at 100% chance *Treasure Bag (Slayer Lord Expert Mode) *30 Super Healing Potions at 100% chance *6 Platinum coins ( ) at 100% chance Notes *Slayer Lord is the hard boss of Hardmode, Slayer Lord's minions are actually called servants. *Slayer Lord and his minions are strong, but Slayer Lord is the strongest lord of all slayers. *Try to attack Slayer Lord with the Last Prism from the Moon Lord. Since the Last Prism deals 300 damage in a thick line. *Try to dodge his/all attacks. Slayer Lord can be unpredictable sometimes but rare. *Nagnatazer is one of the weakest lords out there, but it is a bit easy, depending on the damage and style. Music Slayer Lord can have the music Kenny G. Listen Now! Trivia *Slayer Lord is actually the final hardmode boss of Hardmode before War Mode. *Despite it being called "The final hardmode boss of Hardmode" The Phantom is the real final boss of The End in Terraria. However, The Wall of Steel is after this boss. In War Mode, There is more and more bosses in that difficulty. The Phantom takes its place as a final boss. *Slayer Lord's bosses are actually called minions. *Slayer Gnat is only the tiny minion of Slayer Lord. Credits * Credit for the article goes to Gibbons29. * Founded by Gibbons29. Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Category:Drops Category:Hard Mode Drops Category:Expert Mode bosses